How to properly lose a bet
by hectatess
Summary: Misha got in trouble, dragging Jensen and Jared along. How will the SPNFamily take this? And why can't Kim stop smirking? One Shot


"Hey fellas. Vacation time's over. How's it going?"  
A double death-glare made her chortle.  
"That well, huh?"  
Not stopping the rubbing of his Moose sized foot, Jared intensified the daggers in his stare.  
"I still don't know why you had to include Jen and me in this, Kim."  
With a groan, Jensen sank deeper into the chair next to him.  
"Yeah... seconded. Danneel hasn't stopped laughing yet, my feet are killing me, and the kids made of with my clackers."

Giving them a saccharin smile, Kim turned to the mirror to check her 'Jody outfit'.  
"Actually, I didn't. That was all..."  
A curse sounded at the door.  
"Ah! Fuck! Geez guys... this is torture! Even after eight weeks, my feet still hurt." Misha's voice came, and two heads swiveled around.  
"...his idea." Kim ended her sentence with a smirk.

"What?!" Jensen and Jared yelled in unison. "Misha!"  
The dark-haired head appeared around the corner, apprehension radiating from Misha's wide eyed stare.  
"What? What's wrong?" he wavered, stepping fully into view.  
Jared glared at him with a grade A, Sam Winchester bitchface.  
"You brought Jen and me into this? You. I hate you so much right now." he ground out between clenched teeth.  
Jensen was glaring at Misha too.  
"I gotta say, bud. I'm with him on this. How did you ever get us into this?"

Misha sighed and sank into his chair.  
"I'm sorry, you guys. You gotta belief me. I never thought..." he started, but Jensen interrupted him roughly.  
"You never thought what, Mish? You never thought we'd mind? You never thought you'd lose? What?" he growled low, popping his spine.  
Misha looked like a scolded kid, looking up at his two friends from under his lashes.  
"I never thought it would be like this..." he admitted low.

Kim clapped her hands cheerfully and grinned at the three of them.  
"Well, I'm off. My scene is up. End of hiatus! Jared, get some peppermint oil to rub your feet with. It's in my trailer, medicine cabinet. Jensen, you and Misha too. Oh, and you might wanna get those things back from the kids, pal. Next Con it's Showtime!"  
The boys just glared at her.  
"Toodles boys!" she singsonged as she left the room.  
She doubled over when she heard Jensen and Jared growl in unison.  
"Damnit, Misha!"

On the designated night, she snuggled down in her chair amongst the audience, Briana and Alaina with her, giggling like schoolgirls.  
"Kimmy... tell me. What did you make them do?" Briana asked in a stage whisper. Alaina leaned in to hear her answer.  
Kim smirked smugly and jutted her chin at the stage, where Richard was handed a card by a sniggering handler.

He frowned as he read it, flipped it over three times and turned his attention back to the crowd.  
"Ah. Ohhhhkeeey. Folks, listen up. It seems our pals have made a bet and lost.  
They bet Kim she couldn't dance in high heels!"  
The audience guffawed and someone yelled out "They should rewatch Zach And Cody! She ROCKED on heels!"  
That was met with agreeing murmurs and shouts. Richard listened to the girl, furiously whispering in his ear and the grin he sported was pure Trickster. He motioned for quiet as he put the mic back to his mouth and called out: "Wait, waitwait! Apparently, it was all Misha. He made the bet, and took the boys along in his downfall. Now their punishment is to do a performance in front of y'all."

The crowd went wild. Whistles, catcalling, applause and questions filled the room.  
Richard waved his hands and called out.  
"Guys, guys, GUYS!"  
A single shout came back, to which he amended: "Ok. Mostly gals... I don't know what it is either. There is nothing on this card that tells me what they're gonna do. I just have to let the sound guy press 'play' and sit back. So... sound guy! Hit it!"

The sound of a Spanish guitar filled the room and the audience fell silent.  
Kim was biting her lip, as the backdrop curtains moved and Misha was the first to step out.  
He was dressed to the T, in a snappy dress suit and suspenders, matching tie around his neck, collar popped. Jensen and Jared followed and they were dressed identical, if in different colours.  
Their faces were deadpan, while their feet, in two inch high heeled shoes, stomped to the floor in unison.  
Their hands clacked the castanets rhythmically, as they stomped their feet again.  
The audience wolf-whistled, howling with laughter, but the three men on stage kept going, their bodies moving sinuously, and their feet tapping out an intricate pattern to the music.

They kept at it for three and a half minutes, completing the full dance as promised.  
The audience fell rather silent after the first few moments, only to sigh, and gasp collectively at certain points. When the last part of the music score, the bit with the heavy drumbeats, came and the guys jerked their torso's in synch, the crowd erupted in whistles and high pitched yells.  
Kim blinked at the stage, where Jensen, Jared and Misha sank slowly to their knees, torso's still jerking to the beat, until it stopped.

Next to Kim, Briana stood, wolf-whistling, and clapping her hands sore. The rest of the room followed suit.  
Alaina leaned over to Kim and with a grin asked her: "Was that what you told them to do?"  
Kim nodded, eyes still glued to the stage.  
"Yup, they had to do a flamenco dance... and they fucking owned that stage... DAMNIT!"  
Alaina doubled over in silent laughter.

 **A. N. The video this was based on is on YouTube. Its's called:**

 **Flamenco - Antonio Najarro & Oteyza -91- & Ballet Nacional de España -BestDance**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
